Often, as a result of trauma, disease, or other issues, a patient's jaws are wired together. Maxillo-mandibular fixation secures the maxilla and mandible, preventing the jaw from opening. The bones of the jaw may then heal while held into the appropriate relative location.
Typically, maxillo-mandibular fixation is carried out through the use of a fine, flexible wire. The wire is carefully wrapped around teeth in the upper and lower jaws to hold the teeth, and thus the jaw, together.
The process of wiring a jaw is difficult and time consuming, often taking an hour and a half or longer. This leads to a high cost for the process. In addition to conducting a lengthy procedure, the practitioner also faces the risk of injury and infection caused by the sharp ends of the wire during the procedure.
Often, the condition of the patient increases the difficulties. In trauma patients, it is likely that a broken jaw will be accompanied by damage to the teeth and other surrounding tissue. Consequently the practitioner must find other means of anchoring the wires, often resorting to screws inserted into bone tissue. Wire must then be strung from whatever anchor points the surgeon can find. At times, the anchors must be set at angles that lead to a likely slip of the wire off of the anchor, requiring a repeat of the wiring process.
The patient faces similar difficulties and risks, having to endure the long procedure and likely injury from sharp wires throughout the procedure and the recovery period. Once the wiring is in place, it often stretches or breaks, requiring a return to the practitioner and a repeat of the process.
Additionally, patients with wired jaws must carry wire cutters for use if the patient becomes nauseous and needs to vomit. This can be a terrifying and painful process for the patient, who must quickly cut the wires securing his or her jaw while attempting to restrain emesis. Aspiration of vomit is a likely outcome, presenting a serious danger of asphyxiation to the patient.